Cliffnotes, June 12, 2000
by Chance
Summary: In Cliffnotes


Title: Cliffnotes, June 12, 2000

Author: Chance

E-mail: chance1562@aol.com

Feedback: Yes please g

Category: Family

Spoilers: Yes there are some for Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. This will "spoil" it if you big time g

Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes

Rating: G

Content warnings: none

Summary: In Cliffnotes

Archive: The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard and WWOMB, anyone else please ask g

Disclaimer: I don't own seaQuest or anything from Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. Just consider it homage to two great shows/movies and don't sue me g 

Author's notes: Thanks again to Shannon for the quick beta g 

For AT, I miss you.

****

"That was so cool!" Lucas exclaimed, as he and his older brother, Robert, emerged from the movie theater. "I still really don't like the end though. He shouldn't have died."

Robert bit back a smile. It never failed, no matter how many times they saw "The Phantom Menace", Lucas never forgot to express his outrage at the Jedi Master Qui Gon's death. He remembered the first time Lucas had been old enough to realize what had happened.

*

Their father, had always been a die-hard Star Wars fan, from the very first showing of the first movie, and had passed his love for it on to his children. The movies, all six of them, had been a regular entertainment staple in their house since Robert could remember and he could quote directly from them before he was five-years-old.

When the "incident" had occurred, Lucas had been three, old enough to understand death but he hadn't realized that that had been what had happened to Qui Gon. The family had been sitting down in the living room, Mom and Dad cuddled on the couch and he and Lucas had been sharing the armchair by the window, Lucas very firmly settled in his lap since Darth Maul scared the little boy.

They had just gotten to "the scene" in the melting pit on Naboo when Lucas had sat up straight, staring intently at the screen. Qui Gon had just been made "one with the force" when Lucas let out a loud wail. Dad and Mom had jumped up and rushed over, not sure what was wrong and Robert had his hands full with a distraught three-year-old.

Lucas had cried for a long time that night until they had managed to calm him down enough to find out what was wrong. He had finally been able to tell them what was wrong and they had done their best to explain it to him, but it hadn't worked. Lucas had refused anything and everything Star Wars for the next three weeks, even refusing to sleep with his stuffed Yoda doll until a nightmare had made it a necessity for Lucas to sleep. 

*

Robert smiled and followed his little brother out into the sunlight, grabbing his hand before they started their journey across the packed parking lot to Robert's car. Eight-years-old or not, the parking lot was a mad house and Robert wasn't about to let Lucas get smashed just because he thought he was too old to hold hands.

Surprisingly Lucas didn't fight it, he just held on tight and kept expounding on the movie, going over his favorite parts and promising death to Palpatine. At one point Robert laughed out loud at Lucas' dead on impression of Jar Jar.

"You know, I think it would be pretty cool to be a Padawan," Lucas said after he had calmed down. By that point they had reached the car and opened the doors, letting the interior air out before they entered. It did not pay to get into a car that had been sitting in the hot, Florida sunshine before letting the heat out.

"Really?" Robert asked leading Lucas where he knew the conversation would go. Lucas had been pushing for it since he was five-years-old and Robert had secretly gotten permission from his parents to finally go through with it. The revival showing on the tenth anniversary of "The Phantom Menace" made the perfect cover for it.

"Yeah!" Lucas said, almost jumping in excitement. "Learning use a lightsaber and manipulating the force, fighting the bad guys, it would be way cool!" 

Robert smirked and continued on. "Well, I'm not a Jedi Master, but I know a way we could make you at least _look_ like a Padawan." He waited for the reaction he knew he would get. Lucas' brain ran a lot faster than his own and he knew the kid would reach the conclusion before he could say it.

Sure enough, Lucas face lit like a Christmas tree and he gave a stunned smile to Robert.

"Are you serious?"

Robert nodded and suddenly had his arms full of an ecstatic eight-year-old.

"Woo hoo!" Lucas yelled raising his arms in the air. "Can we go now, _please_?" 

Robert laughed and pushed him over to his side of the car. "Yeah, get in. Mom and Dad already said to 'go for it'."

"Yeah!"

*

A little over an hour later Robert and Lucas walked into the bright kitchen located near the rear of the house where Carol and Nathan were busy getting dinner ready. She had him busy cutting the vegetables while she marinated the chicken for later.

Both looked up as Robert and Lucas entered the room.

"Well, who is this handsome young Padawan?" Carol said, bending down and giving Lucas a hug.

He blushed and ducked his head, suddenly embarrassed.

"Come now Padawan, is that anyway to show your 'colors'?" Nathan asked, grinning. 

Lucas looked up and grinned, embarrassment forgotten and showed off his new look. His longish blond hair had been cut short all around except for the small braid behind his right ear and the short pony tail sticking out from the back of his head. An exact replica of the look Ewan McGregor had sported in "The Phantom Menace."

Surprisingly, when Robert and Lucas had entered the hairdressers close to the movie theater, Lucas hadn't been the only kid in there getting his hair cut like a Padawan, there had even been some girls in there doing the same thing.

"Isn't it cool?" Lucas asked happily. Carol and Nathan continued to fawn over the new look and Robert took the opportunity to go grab his camera.

He was going to have fun with these pictures when Lucas was older.


End file.
